In Thy Orisons
by Bitblondetoday
Summary: Mutant AU. Near future. A train headed for Canada stops mid-nowhere. The fact that none of the passangers is completely human does little to ease anyone's spirit. Rating will undoubtly go up for blood, violence and possible sexual content. Davekat, Roxydan, PB&J, Kurlin, Meowrails, Rosemary. If you've read Homestuck you'll be fine.
1. Welcome to HŽ

Karkat sat up the moment he felt the train stop moving, eyes wide, all senses alert. A pair of bright green eyes stared back from the other side of the compartment, the single lightbulb faintly outlining a pale, chubby face and bunch of straight, dark brown hair. A sound came from her left, and Karkat glanced over, locking gazes with a tall, muscular guy, pale blue eyes seemingly burning holes into his skull.

"We are not moving!" A loud exclamation to his left- a slim young woman with a bunch of brown hair and a pair of green eyes matching those of the girl sat across of him. He assumed they were sisters. "Did they-"

"Meu, you're shouting again." The girl said, making soothing motions with her hands, before resorting to full-on sign language. "We don't know. We will find out."

The girl- Karkat realised with a pang of detached pity that she was deaf- nodded, biting onto her lower lip, leaning back into her chair. Then her eyes slid over, met Karkat's, and a small, surprised sound escaped her throat- could she really have forgotten he was there?

He made a small, waving motion with his right palm, left still clinging to the enormous yellow hoodie he was wrapped up in.

"Hi."

"She can't hear you." The tall guy spoke up. Karkat was almost disappointed with how deep his voice was- after all the bullshit he went through, the least the universe owed him was for the weird, muscular guy on the train to not have the most stereotypic voice there was. The _least. _

"Yeah, I can tell." Karkat snarled back, before meeting the smaller girl's eyes- she seemed nicer, and if he was to be forced into social contact, he'd rather have it be with her. "Can she lip-read?"

"She can." The deaf girl answered, and Karkat felt his cheeks flush, looking back up to meet her gaze. Her glare was intense, unyielding.

"Sorry."

Something broke in her irises, and she gave him a warm smile.  
"It's okay." Her voice was a tad bit too loud, but he wasn't about to call her out, not after what had just happened. "My name Meulin, by the way!"

She stretched out a hand, and Karkat awkwardly shook it, doing his best to return the smile.

"Karkat."

"Hi, Karkat!" The shorter girl leaned over, grabbing his hand and shaking it with way more enthusiasm than any creature that short had right to project. "I am Nepeta!"

Karkat attempted to smile wider. Nepeta laughed.

"And this big old grouch is Equius." She gestured at the man next to her. "He might seem a little intimidating, but he's just like a teddy bear inside."

"Nepeta." Equius growled. The girl just laughed.

"Uh, hello." Karkat shoved his hands deeper into the hoodie's pockets, fighting the urge to bolt. No matter what Nepeta said, he had a feeling he'd never be on the receiving end of Equius' teddy-bearish side.

"Any idea what happened?" Meulin asked- this time, her voice was barely audible, and he truly hoped he heard her right.

"Uh." He awkwardly mouthed. He wasn't even turned in her direction. He sucked at this. "Lets find out."

And with that, he got to his feet, rolling up the sleeves of the oversized hoodie, approaching the doors. They didn't budge. He frowned.

"Uh." Another insightful statement, courtesy Karkat Vantas. The urge to mash his head into the train wall was almost overpowering.

"Locked?" Nepeta asked. He turned around, nodding.

Meulin shot her sister- sister? Lets go with sister- a panicked look. Nepeta hurriedly started signing something. Meulin didn't seem to relax.

"Let me." Equius stood up, demanding passage, and Karkat happily obliged, sliding onto the seat next to Meulin's. Equius studied the doors warily, gently gripping the handle, before exchanging a long look with Nepeta. Nepeta's eyes slid over to Karkat for a second, and she scowled, before looking back at the tall man and nodding. With a sigh, Equius gripped the handle harder, other hand resting on the top of the doors-

"_Holy fucking shit _how."

Everyone was staring at him- Meulin, chewing on her lips, Nepeta, daring him to make a wrong move, Equius, with the _fucking doors in his hands he just fucking tore them right off-_

Then it hit him. He slumped back into his seat, growling.

"You're mutant."

It was Nepeta who replied. "Problem?"

"No one's but his." Karkat shrugged. Meulin sent Nepeta another panicked look, and the later hurriedly started signing. Meulin's eyes widened, and then she was staring at him.

"You aren't human either."  
He kept their gazes locked for an antagonizing second, before slowly pulling off his hood, revealing two small nubs poking out of his unruly curls. Meulin squealed. Nepeta grinned.

"Wha- oh." He sighed, dropping his face onto his chest. "All-mutant club here, eh?"

Equius gave the compartment an uneasy look. "We are all mutants."

"Yes!" Nepeta squealed back. "Isn't that- _oh._"

The realisation seemed to dawn on them all simultaneously.

"The train stopped mid-nowhere." Karkat voiced all of their thoughts.

Another shared look, atmosphere thick with nerves and suppressed panic.  
Meulin was the one to break it, voice high and near-hysteric.

"We need to find the driver."

Karkat didn't have to be told twice.

***ooo***

Dave sat up, blinking the remains of sleep away. Rose was already up, sat upright, eyes wide and focused.

"Finally." She sighed upon noticing his awoken state. "You really could sleep through the apocalypse, couldn't you?"

"Hey, I'm awake now." He sat up, rubbing at his face. Then the full meaning of the sentence sunk in. "Wait, what?"

"It is hardly an apocalypse." The tall, slim, pale skinned girl next to Rose- Kanaya, was it?- tilted her head to the side, smirking. "It is merely that the train has stopped, and the compartment is locked, and Rose has been experiencing some unease."

_And wouldn't you love to get her mind off of it. _Dave bit back the thoughts- he might be an annoying younger brother, but he wasn't going to be a cock-blocking younger brother too- even if it wasn't cock that Rose was after too, unless it belonged to a very special lady, because, as Rose had told him in one of her drunken moods- "I am adaptable, I could make it work"- _wait wait._

"The train stopped?" He leaned over, peeking through the window, already knowing it's useless- even if it wasn't three a.m. and the moonlight wasn't the only source of outside lighting, he'd still be wearing the too-cool-to-be-taken-off-ever shades, and they did make his night vision kind of non-existent. "Where are we?"

"Mid-nowhere, it would seem." Kanaya replied, leaning over herself, lips slightly pursed as she ran a hand through her short dark curls. "I do believe, however, we are not too far away from the Boarder- if we started walking now, in the right direction, we count reach Ontario by dawn."

"Yeah, and freeze our asses off in the process- did you see the snow?" Dave gestured outside. "Balls-deep, man. Balls. Deep."

"An impressive feat, that observation is." Rose replied dryly, obviously not happy with the way he was treating her potential ball-snack (just that Rose didn't own balls- there was a serious lack of female terms for casual sex). "Tell me, did you take off your shades while I wasn't looking, or did the rest of your senses finally decide that those ridiculous glasses make you almost legally blind and improved to make up for your self-inflicted disability?"

Dave made a hissing sound. "Aw, you cut me deep."

Kanaya chuckled, one hand placed over her lips- fuck, she was classy- light blush dusting her cheeks. Dave couldn't help but admire, and felt the urge to gift Rose with the highest of the fives- his sister did, and did well.

"Where's Roxy?" He asked, fidgeting slightly. This whole set-up smelled like not-good. And he had had more than enough not-good for his life time, thank you very much.

Rose gave him an exasperated sigh. "Must you ask?"

"Still at the bar, then."

"You look like you could use a drink yourself." Kanaya muttered softy, giving Dave a pointed look.

_Jesus._

"Offering to pay me one?" He smirked, not at all surprised when both girls rolled their eyes in-sync. "No, no, I get the point. Lemme just join up with my sis- _the nice one- _and we'll continue our sibling bonding in the morning."

Rose gave him a serene smile as he got up. "I love you too."

He muttered something, grabbing for the handle, pulling-

_Oh._

Well.

"Um." He muttered. He could almost _taste_ Rose's patience running out. "We might have a bit of a problem."

***ooo***

"Well." Equius' wiped the small beads of sweat collecting on his forehead, and sighed. "This presents us with quite a predicament."

Karkat fidgeted in his spot, still attempting to disappear into his hoodie. "Yeah."

The four of them- the majority of the compartments seemed completely empty- were now in the driver's cabin.

Also empty.

A massive red M sprayed-on over the front window- he was sure the rest of the train was similarly decorated- they were in the middle of nowhere, driver-less and locked in, and their train was marked with the national 'mutant-beware' sign-

Yeah, quite a predicament.

The first mutants came out some ten years ago- people able to perform outstanding things, amazing things, using it to gain fame and fortune- Karkat remembered coming out to watch the performers with his brother, wishing he could be one of them. First anti-mutant societies appeared exactly two weeks later. First official anti-mutant unit soon after. Propaganda became a social norm two months into the new age.

Kankri's genetic fuck-up showed itself a week after the president announced that all the mutants were to be checked in.

"And never checked out." Sollux- his best friend at the time, his best friend since the kindergarten- had noted dryly. Kankri chastised him for being morbid and potentially triggering.

It was a year later that they officially acknowledged that Kankri was now a national mutant go-to, and that they had to change their living arrangements.

It was four years ago- the day Karkat turned thirteen- that he woke up with a killer migraine, a migraine that turned out to be actually deadly-

"They aren't that bad, KK." Sollux had grinned, palming his newly acquired horns. "They suit you. All short and nubby."

Sollux didn't realise he was a mutant until he turned fourteen- Kankri did some research, told him it's the same for all the psiionics- and the pair was inseparable ever since.

Sollux was caught and publicly executed exactly three months ago.

Karkat pulled at his sleeves, wishing for a millionth time the hoodie would turn into its' rightful owner, because surely whatever was happening Sollux could figure out- and for a millionth time, nothing happened.

Suddenly, Meulin was on her feet, sniffing the air. Equius and Karkat exchanged looks.

"Meu-" Nepeta placed a hand on her sister's- yes, they were sisters, Karkat was certain now- shoulder, before stopping in her tracks. The two girls exchanged a long, wide-eyed stare, and then Nepeta was looking at Equius, and he went rigid.

"What-" Suddenly, Karkat could smell it too- and god, he really was going to throw up.

"Gas." Nepeta voiced it. "It's a gas leek."

Well.

At least they were going to go with a bang.

***ooo***

Kanaya was the first one to smell it- she stood up, eyes wide in panic, breathing quick and shallow. Dave gave her a curious glance over his shades, and Rose stood up to place a calming hand on the other woman's shoulder, stiffening herself not a moment later.

"Shit."

Dave looked between the two girls, eyebrow raised in question- and then he could feel it too, the faint smell, sort of like-

"Oh _shit._"

"We need to get out." Kanaya was the first one to break the silence- she rushed to the doors, pulling at the door-handle, banging at the unyielding glass, a single sob managing to escape her lips before Rose pulled her away, sitting her down and taking hold of her shivering hands.

"Hysteria won't help." Dave could hear his sister mutter. Clearing his throat awkwardly, he looked away.

"Thank you." Kanaya whispered, sniffing. "I apologise for the outburst, I-"

"S'okay." Dave shrugged, peeking out through the glass-doors. "Now let's just get our brain cells working-"

And just like that, there was a face staring back at him, all wide-brown eyes and messy black hair and _are those horns_-

The face was saying something. Dave frowned.

"I said, _move,_ you breath-wasting abomination!" The face screamed, and Dave frowned, staggering backwards. The nubby face was replaced with a tall, buff looking dude, who placed both hands on the sides of the door and-

"_Holy fucking shit what are you-"_

Rose and Kanaya were on their feet within a second, and soon they were doing the stereotypical fighting stance, all intense eye-contact and unadulterated tension.

Kanaya spoke up first- eyes locked on the short, horned guy.

"You are a mutant." Her eyes flew to the guy _that has just torn the doors off_. "Both of you are."

The short, nubby guy kept her gaze for a second, before nodding.

"And so are you."

Kanaya stood silent for a moment. Dave felt his eyebrows rise. From his peripheral vision, he could see Rose suck in a breath.

Kanaya finally broke eye-contact. "You are not wrong."

The small boy then switched to glare at Dave, and the latter almost flinched under the intensity of his stare.

"You?"

"Uh." Dave replied, smooth as ever. "No. Not human, I mean."

The guy nodded. "Alright."

"Alright?" Rose peeked over from behind Kanaya's shoulder. "This is a train filled with mutants, and-"

"Any other passangers on board?" Dave interrupted, placing a hand on Rose's shoulder. Exhaling, she relaxed into it.

"Two girls outside- mutants, also." The boy looked down, fidgeting with his ridiculously oversized hoodie. "We still didn't search the whole train, though."

And like that, both he and Rose were moving, pushing past the people crowding the entrance, and down the hallway, towards the bar. He could hear distant sounds of Kanaya explaining the situation, but could honestly not care less- he had to find Roxy, now- they had already lost Bro, they weren't going to lose her too-

She met them half way there- a mess of short, blonde hair, smudged eye-liner, and insanely long purple scarf- and she threw herself into Rose's arms immediately, hysteric sobs rocking her thin frame.

"Roxy- _Roxy!_" Rose wrapped her arms around her sister, squeezing her close. "Roxy, what happened?"

"The girl- train-" She pushed away, trying desperately to convey the message through frantic gasps and broken hand-movements. Finally, she gave up, pointing at the direction of the bar compartment. "Fire!"

That was the only sign he needed.

The doors were wide open- not much of a surprise there- and there was a guy lying down on the floor, neck broken in an awkward, nausea-inducing angle. Dave quickly looked away- sings of fight were inscribed all over the room, broken shards of glass covering the floor, smell of heavy liquor almost overpowering the gas leek.

In the middle of the room stood a girl- a woman, more precise, but she was so short it was hard to tell- long black hair pulled up in a messy bun, clad in a bright crimson seifuku, tight fitting pants torn at places, heavy black boots still covered in melting snow. There was a fresh-forming bruise on her left cheek, and her lip was bleeding slightly, but she was smiling despite it all- one hand pressed over her ribcage, blood seeping through her fingers, soaking the equally red fabric, the other held up high, gripping a-

Well, shit.

He obviously took her by surprise- plus, he was taller, and she was wounded- he had her down within a second, face-first into the cheap, alcohol soaked carpet, the small, crimson lighter removed from her hand and placed into his front pocket. She laughed- _laughed- _shouting something intelligible, and then went limp- it took him a moment to realise she had passed out.

He looked up then- Rose and Roxy were standing by the side of the entrance, staring at him with wide eyes, anger, relief and curiosity mixing together- Shorty McNubs staring at him directly from the entrance, the buff guy hovering behind him, supporting a short, excited looking girl on his shoulders. Two more guys were gaugeable in the background. Dave removed himself from the passed out girl.  
"Alright." He cleared his throat, shoving his hands into his front pockets. "Anybody up for a drink?"

***A/N* Welcome to the gigapause, brother.**

**Uh, this fic is the thing I'm doing now, apparently, because starting new fics is the way I deal with life. Rating will most definitely go up. **

**All reviewers get a piece of land and a virgin. **


	2. コック馬

Karkat Vantas had long ago accepted that his life was not going to be normal.

It sort of came hand-in-hand with having Kankri Vantas as your older brother- even before he turned thirteen and first signs of his flawed genetics showed themselves, Kankri had the tendency to attract the oddest people- Karkat grew up hanging with the younger siblings, and to this day he was not sure whether they truly were the less eccentrics generation, or if he was just used to the general weirdness.

The first mutant Kankri brought over was Porrim Maryam- his brother was fourteen at the time, and she was two years older, incredibly gorgeous, with dark curved tattoos covering her shoulders and forearms, lower lip and eyebrow pierced, dark hair falling in ringlets down to her mid-back- she was intelligent, strong-minded, snarky on the occasion, and wasted no time putting Kankri back in place whenever he dared cross the line- he found himself enjoying her company quite a bit. Latula Pyrope was next- she came hand in hand with a younger sister, right around Karkat's age, who captured more of his attention than he was willing to admit. She had been blind from the birth, but her mutation allowed her an insight into other people's minds (Well, everyone's but his).

Even among the mutants, he was an oddity.

So, yes, Karkat Vantas had long ago accepted that his life was not going to be normal- and that was why he could not determine how the current situation was freaking him out that bad. Maybe the gas was fucking with his nervous system. He surely was fucking with everyone else's.

He was currently stood at the entrance of the bar compartment, jaw slack, staring at the blonde-haired boy he had freed from his own compartment barely five minutes ago, as the aforementioned held a passed out woman to the floor, breathing heavy. It took him a moment to register he was spoken to.

"A drink?" He spat out- he was never good at the whole 'think before you speak' thing. "Yes, lets insert _more _explosive substance into out system, that's a fucking fantastic idea if I've ever seen one!"

The guy looked taken aback for a second, and then an amused smirk spread across his face- well, the tiny portion of his face visible under those huge-ass shades.

"Chill, Nubs." He drawled, slight Texas accent audible in his words. "It's not like lack of it would save us from blowing up."

"Hate to interrupt your friendly banter," A voice spoke from the doorway- Karkat switched his glare to the tall, broad-shouldered guy, thick hipster glasses placed on the bridge of his nose, a striped scarf artfully thrown around his neck. "But I think we have more pressing issues to deal with right now?"

"Aw, dude." Shades cocked his head to the side. "You especially look like you need a shot."

Hipster Glasses snorted. "Of what, exactly?"

That caused Shades to look around, shoulders slumping in defeat when he realised all the alcohol was successfully soaked up by the carpet.

"Ah, well." He shrugged. "Guess we get to deal with your lovely unaffected personality, then."

"_Anyways." _The oddly-familiar girl, tall, pale, hair black and short- cleared her throat. "I believe I spotted a First Aid kit down the corridor- would somebody be as kind as to bring it to me?- and then, as I tend to the unfamiliar attacker, we could perform the basic introductions and attempt to shine some new light on our not too peachy situation."

There was a moment of collective silence, and then Equius volunteered to go get the First Aid kit, and Karkat moved over to help the Shades guy place the passed-out woman into one of the chairs.

"Alright." The Shades guy cleared his throat, stepping back as to allow the two girls to access their attacker. "Name's Dave Strider, these are Rose and Kanaya, and we're all baffled by the situation, so, uh-"

"We're all mutants." Karkat interrupted- the guy (Dave, the name was Dave) apparently had a thing for talking. He glared around the room- a few eyes widened, but nobody stood up to disagree. "Okay. Glad we got that out." He slumped back, ready to disappear again, but the eyes didn't leave him. He shuffled awkwardly. "Uh. Name's Karkat."

The Hipster Glasses was next up, and he straightened up before speaking. "Eridan."

A girl with short, blonde hair, eye-liner smudged, sniffed before looking up. "Oh, Roxy."

The introductions were painfully awkward- Meulin said her name much louder than necessary, and the Mohawk guy- Tavros- was almost inaudible- but it wasn't until the final two introduced themselves that Karkat started full-on panicking.

The first one to come up was a tall, lean guy, dressed in a tight fitting black shirt and a pair of washed out purple trousers, hair a mess of black tangles, face covered in clown make up- the room stared, and he stared back, not saying a word.

"Oh, his name is Kurloz." The guy next to him spoke up- Karkat assumed they were brothers, but the face paint made it hard to tell- his hair was just as unruly, and he had the same slim, yet muscular form- he had his hands thrust deep into the pockets of his baggy polka-dot pants. "Motherfucker can't talk." He then shot the Mohawk guy a wide grin. "My name's Gamzee."

Something started pricking at the back of Karkat's brain the moment he registered the face paint, but it wasn't until the last sentence that it fully hit him.

"Makara." He gasped- a bit too loud. Kurloz' eyes narrowed, and Gamzee turned fully to face him, grin still present.

"That's my last name, brother." He drawled. "We up and motherfucking met before?"

Karkat swallowed, fighting back the urge of bolt. _No, we haven't met, and I sort of wanted to keep it that way._

"Uh, no." He shied into the hoodie. "I- uh- I've heard of you?"

Gamzee looked like he was about to say something, when Kurloz nudged him, taking a hold of his palm and running a finger over it a couple of times. Gamzee frowned.

"Hey, brother." He turned to Karkat again. "Would you happen to have something to do with Kankri Vantas?"

Karkat's eyes widened, settling on Kurloz, who was staring back. "That- that's my brother, yes."

Gamzee's grin widened. "Seems like we have a motherfucking celebrity with us tonight."

Karkat scoffed, biting back the sarcastic remark.  
"Vantas? Kankri Vantas?" The first aid girl- Kanaya- suddenly looked up. "The NY one?"

_Holy shit how did everyone- _"The one, yeah."

"Did he- uh- did he, perhaps, know a certain Porrim Maryam?"

That made Karkat stop in his tracks. "They were best friends."

Kanaya didn't reply, eyes still focused on his face. With a quick frown, she turned back to the passed out woman, movements quick and precise. "Is she still with him?"

The familiar constricting feeling in Karkat's chest returned, and he shuffled awkwardly. "You know her?"

"She's my sister." Kanaya did not look up, eyes focused on the white gauze she was looping around the woman's ribcage. "Is she still with Kankri?"

"She-" _She's dead I am so sorry she is dead we pretend she's not but she is- _"Yes."

Kanaya looked up at that, eyes heavy with the 'I know you're lying'. "I see."

"Yeah, sorry to interrupt the grand reunion," Dave cleared his throat, leaning against the bar stool. "But, uh, anybody happen to know the mysterious fire lady?"

Silence. Dave sighed.

"And so the mysterious fire lady remains a mystery." Rose whispered from her place next to Kanaya. The latter chuckled softly.

Karkat scowled, focusing on the woman's features. She seemed familiar, in that odd, déjà vu-ish way, and no matter how hard he focused, he could not determine where he had seen her before. Dave seemed to notice his struggles, for he focused his shades glare on him, tilting his head to the side.

"Vantas?"

"I don't know her." Karkat snapped. Dave raised an eyebrow.

All further discussion was, however, cut short when Kurloz stepped forward, crouching next to the chair, and feeling the woman's pulse. Kanaya scowled, but moved away, letting him do his thing.

"You know her?" Rose asked, not flinching away- Kurloz's eyes turned to meet hers, and she glared back, any intimidation she might have felt well-hidden. Karkat had to applaud her.

"Already told you, he's motherfucking mute." The younger Makara scowled from his spot, eyes drilling holes in the back of Rose's skulls. "He can't answer you."

"I-" Meulin's voice was too loud once again- Nepeta placed a hand on her shoulder, and the older Leijon shot her a small smile, resuming the sentence in a much lower volume. "I can speak sign language?"

Gamzee studied her for a moment, before shrugging. "He's not much of a signer, either."

That didn't seem to stop her, for she walked over to Kurloz' side, giving him a small smile before hurriedly signing something. The latter's eyes remained focused on her face the entire time, a hint of a smirk appearing on his lips. Finally, he removed his hands from the passed out woman, and signed something back. Meulin's grin was face-splitting.

"He says he knows _of _her." She said, voice slightly louder than necessary. Kurloz continued signing. "And, uh, her name…Damara Megido-" She frowned, taking in the fast-paced hand motions. "He says we should tie her hands." Kurloz's hands dropped back down, and he gave the girl before him a small smile. She grinned back, eyes sparkling with excitement.

"She's heavily wounded." Kanaya spoke up, staring at the couple before her with obvious discomfort. "I do not think she's much of a threat right now-"

Kurloz turned his head to glare at Kanaya, before signing something again. Meulin's grin dropped.

"He says-" She licked her lip tentatively. "He politely asks you to, uh, keep your thoughts to yourself?"

Kurloz smirked. She giggled in return.

"So, are we going to tie her up or-" Eridan spoke up from the doorway, and with a heavy sigh, Kanaya grabbed two triangle-shaped pieces of cloth, fastening each of the woman- Damara's- wrists to the chair.

"So. Kurloz." Dave spoke up again. Kurloz' eyes shifted to him, glare once again as cold as ever. Dave didn't budge. "How come you know her- _of _her, sorry?"

Kurloz kept his gaze focused on Dave for a moment longer, before looking back down at Meulin's face, and then turning around to face his brother. The two kept their eyes locked for a couple of seconds, and then Gamzee cleared his throat.

"Doesn't motherfucking matter."

Eridan's eyes narrowed. "Yes, well, I happen to-"

"God damn it, shut up, both of you!" Kanaya suddenly exploded, startling everyone but Kurloz, who simply looked back at her, faint hint of amusement flickering over his features. Huffing, Kanaya stood up.

"We all know who they are, and since we are all stuck here together, we might as well stop pretending." She glared at Gamzee, who gritted his teeth in reply. "You're the Makara brothers. You kill for living."

Kurloz didn't flinch. A lazy grin crept up on Gamzee's face.

"You've got some motherfucking nerve, saying it all like that." He noted, head tilted to the side. "Sister."

"Well, _brother._" Kanaya kept her voice calm. "You haven't seen anything yet."

Gamzee's grin was now as wide as it seemed physically possible. Karkat cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"So, I'll go ahead and assume you weren't sent here to murder us?" He muttered. All eyes turned to him.

"Nah, brother." Gamzee shrugged. "We're as surprised as the rest of you motherfuckers."

"You know her, though." Eridan spoke up. Kurloz hurriedly started signing.

"He says they've worked together before-" Meulin seemed a bit paler now. "And- uh- 'Those cloth pieces will not keep her down for long'."

"Fine, Mime Man, any other suggestions?" Karkat felt compelled to ask just how desperate Dave was to get killed, but had the feeling the answer was sort of obvious.

Kurloz glared at shaded boy. Gamzee was the one to answer.

"We up and motherfucking take care of her."

That caused all heads to turn. Gamzee shrugged.

"Sure, kill the only person that might have some actual answers." Karkat felt his mouth move. "I'm surrounded by fucking geniuses!"

"Vantas." Dave snapped. "Chill out, yes?"

Karkat felt anger bubble up in his chest, but was cut off by a low moan leaving Damara Megido's mouth. Kanaya momentarily stepped back, pulling Rose away with her, while Kurloz got to his feet, moving to loom over the wounded woman's frame.

She blinked a couple of times before fully waking, releasing a small yawn as she took in her surroundings. It took her one tug to accept her restraints, and then she smirked up at Kurloz, shuffling in her chair so that she was sitting straight.

"Kurloz." Her spoke with a thick Asian accent, voice smooth and cat like. "O hisashiburi desu ne." **((Long time no see))**

The man's face remained expressionless as he signed something. Damara's smirk grew.

"Yo, anyone mind translating that?" Dave called out. Damara's head rolled to the side, eyes trailing up and down his frame.

"Ossu." Head still bent at the odd angle, she basically purred. "O-namae wa nan desu ka?"

Dave's eyes flew to Rose, and she shrugged. **((Hello./ What is your name?))**

"Why do you care?" He finally replied, and Damara's eyebrows shot up, seemingly more from amusement than surprise.

"You speak Japanese?" Karkat heard himself ask, and cursed his self-willed tongue for the umpteenth time. Dave's eyes didn't leave Damara's face.

"Some." He shrugged. "Bro never got over his anime phase."

"Watashi wa kare ga watashi ni natte ki ni shinaidarou." Damara muttered, still looking at Dave. He frowned. **((I wouldn't mind him getting into me))**

"Yeah, you might want to slow down there."

"Dirk Strider?"

That seemed to cause an effect- Rose sucked in a deep breath, and Dave's jaw suddenly tensed.

"Hold on, babe." He said, the usually aloof voice now thick with badly suppressed anger. "Mind telling me what you were busy with, don't know, two days ago?"

The way Damara's grin widened apparently answered all the questions Dave had. Rose was instantly at her brother's side, holding him back, and it was only then that Karkat realised he made a move to reach for him as well.

"Kare wa sakende shinda." Damara's voice was taunting, resolving to hysteric laughter as Dave attempted another step towards her, his whole body shaking. **((He died screaming))**

"I will kill you." He hissed, words like acid. "I swear to god, I will have your blood on my hands, you fucking-"

"Dave." Rose snapped. Pressing his lips together, Dave ceased struggling.

Kanaya stared at the pair, eyes worried.

"Dirk Strider is dead?" She asked, voice weak. Almost reluctantly, Rose nodded.

_Holy shit. _Karkat sucked in a breath. _Everyone _knew of Dirk Strider- not many truly knew him, but the word of the shades-wearing, katana-wielding mutant who liked to fuck with law and evacuate the diagnosed before the government got to them was practically a thing of legends- and now, here he was, with his siblings (that somehow never got mentioned, go figure)- finding out the man himself was dead.

"She killed him." The Mohawk guy whispered. It was the first words, save his name, the guy had spoken today- figures they'd be something as morbid.

"Yeah, well." He heard himself speaking again, and forced the worlds to keep going- if Kankri had taught him anything, it was how to talk- "I understand your anger- _trust me, I do- _but, as I had said, she's the only source of information we have-"

"Yes, because she's clearly willing to share." Eridan noted dryly. Karkat shot him an exasperated look. The hipster simply shrugged.

"We'll find a way to make her talk." Rose muttered. Karkat felt a shiver run up his spine.

"Yeah, not at that stage yet." He shared a look with Kanaya, who shrugged in return, face betraying she was as close to full-on panic as he felt. He quickly forced himself to regain his composure. "How about we attempt to figure out-"

"Anata wa subete shinu shiyou to shite iru." Damara was suddenly- Kurloz jaw tightened, and even Gamzee appeared unsettled. "To jikan ga anata no reitō niku o esa ni shimasu." **((You will all die here. / And Time will feast on your frozen flesh.))**

"What did she say?" Meulin practically cried out- her hands were shaking badly, and Nepeta rushed over, pulling her close. "What- what did she-"

Kurloz's hands started moving again. Meulin focused on them, breathing slowly returning to normal. "She's- she's not going to say anything-"

Kurloz eyes were locked on Dave as he went on. Meulin's face went pale.

"He's giving you the-"

"Yes." Dave cut her off. "Thank you-"

But before he could even make a move, Roxy pushed through, bottle opener in hand. She still reeked off alcohol, but anger seemed to have a sobering effect- she clung to Dave's shoulder, eyes ablaze, lips pressed firmly together.

"I can do it, Rox." Dave whispered. With another deep breath, Roxy shook her head.

"Lemme deal with the weaboo-slut, yeah?" She slurred, gripping the opener tighter. Dave exchanged a look with Rose. The latter gave out a defeated shrug.

"I knew him longer than you did, kiddos." She added, and with a final sigh, Dave released her, letting her kneel before Damara's chair. Kurloz stood back, shielding the Leijon sister's from the sight.

"Watashi wa kono ichi ni anata o suki. " Damara purred. Roxy's light pink eyes shot up, and she scowled. **((I like you in this position.))**

"I honestly don't know what you just said there." She snapped.

And then, there was a bottle opener in Damara's throat, blood exploding all over the front of her shirt and Roxy's face, a stray droplet finding its way to Karkat's collar bone, making him flinch at the thick warmth. The sounds that escaped Megido's lips made Karkat envy Meulin's lack of hearing. Screwing his eyes shut, he waited for them to cease.

***ooo***

He sat with his back to the wall, promptly ignoring the lingering smell of blood, as well as Roxy's broken sobs.

_You shouldn't have allowed her to do it._

Equius and Kurloz volunteered to carry the body away to one of the compartments- the sight of a vandalised corpse was a bit unsettling- and the rest of them split into groups, Rose and Kanaya doing their best to calm Roxy down, younger Makara approaching the Mohawk dude, the Leijon sisters curling up together, the rest of the group dispersing into their separate directions.

Closing his eyes shut, Dave bit into his lower lip, and wished for the millionth time he didn't agree to switch shifts.

He had been working at the gas station for two months- easy money, not many questions asked- and when his co-worker, a dorky, blue eyed guy named John, begged him to take his shift that damned Friday afternoon, he agreed without thinking.

It was only later that he remembered he and Dirk were supposed to Pick Some Shit Up From A Friend (a code for 'there's a mutant kid that needs rescuing'), and the older Strider didn't mind much, telling Dave to continue wooing the eye-candy to the best of his abilities and that 'he would be able to handle it'.

Apparently, he wasn't.

He never got home that evening. The package arrived eight hours later. The severed head was the only part of Dirk they got to bury.

Rose was the one to plan everything- Roxy was too busy drinking herself into denial, Dave taking out his anger on innocent walls and furniture. They left the day after the impromptu funeral-

_And look how far we've gotten._

"-are you even listening?"

Dave's head snapped up- there was the Vantas kid, scowl in place and everything, apparently talking to him. Shrugging, Dave shot him an apologetic half-smirk.

"Sorry, Kitkat, said something?"

The guy seriously looked like he was about to hit him. Dave watched, almost in fascination, as his small fists clenched and unclenched, the guy drawing in a deep breath before speaking.

"I asked, what's your mutation?"

Dave blinked. Vantas didn't budge.

He wasn't kidding around, then.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked, leaning back. Karkat scowled.

"What do you think?" He snapped. "If we are to get out of here alive, we should know what we're working with."

"Assembling an army already?" Dave smirked. "So practical. You'll make someone a fine wife some day."

Here comes the fist clenching again. It was kind of adorable.

"Fuck you, Strider."

Dave faked mock surprise. "And so forward, you truly are the winning combination."

"God, just answer my goddamn question."

Dave fought back the un-ironic chuckles- god bless the guy and his comedic value. "Time."

Karkat cocked an eyebrow, clearly impressed. "Seriously?"

Sighing, Dave felt his shoulders slump. "Cut it out, I can't control it to save a life-" _Quite literally. _"The farthest I've gotten is, like, five minutes, and it left me fucking drained for days." With another sigh, he looked up again. "The more important question is, what the fuck are _you._"

Karkat's jaw stiffened, and Dave sort of regretted his phrasing. "Blood."

"Uh, aren't we all-" Dave gestured around the room. "Isn't it like the point- it's all in our blood?"

"Yeah, well, mine is-" Karkat sighed. "It's really rare, and yeah, it has a shitty name, deal with it."

A chuckle escaped his lip. He scooted over, gesturing for Karkat to sit down. "Well, it is better than Nubs."

Karkat growled at him for that, but sat down nevertheless.

Nobody really knew when the names for separate kinds of mutation appeared, but appear they did, and were now generally well known and commonly used- the great Eleven, plus Blood, apparently.

Life was the most famous one- courtesy Meenah Peixes, that chill as fuck bitch- and those who perfected it found themselves able to steal and give away life energy (but not create it- just as Meenah had learned, accidentally ending her own life while reviving her best _frond)_. Then came Hope- Jake English was the only Hope wielder Dave ever encountered, and those memories weren't exactly among his fondest (it was hard to get your eight hours when you can hear your brother moaning, nothing but one thin wall separating you)- they could effect one's decision making process, or have a strong effect on one's urges (but could not create them out of thin air- for a Hope wielder to get someone to do something, that person had to at least have considered it on their own before). Then, Rage- great physical strength and stamina- famous thanks to the Makara brothers. Void was next- Roxy was a Void wielder- she had the ability to take away other mutant's powers (the best Roxy managed was to suck them out into nothingness- real pros could keep them for themselves). Light wielders could see glimpses of the future- or so it was told, Rose never had much luck with it- and those of Mind could, as far as he knew, enter other people's heads ("so, they read minds-" "No, they enter them- it's different- it's like, seeing from another person's point of view, being in their shoes, feeling what they feel-" "Jake, please, shut up."). Then, there was Space- name that didn't really make much sense, but Kanaya appeared to be one- she could tell a mutant from a normal human, and "diagnose their disorder". Dirk was- had been- a Heart player- he _could _put ideas and urges into other people's heads- he swore he never did it to Dave, but the aforementioned wasn't too sure. Doom- shit, Doom- the only Doom player he ever heard of was Mituna Captor, and his story was so fucked up he generally preferred to not think about him- psiionic ability was cool and all, but not when it came at the price of one's sanity.

Breath was a really chill thing to wield- Dave often wished he'd turned out to be a Breath player- controlling air seemed much easier, not to mention, million times more fun.

And then, Time. Kind of self-explanatory.

And, Blood, apparently.

"So. What does a Blood wielder do?" Dave asked, watching Karkat from the corner of his peripheral vision. The latter scoffed.

"Attempt to survive." He muttered. Dave smirked.

"The usual, then."

With another scoff, Karkat sat up. "Kankri is a Blood wielder too- we are, like, the fuck ups of the fuck ups."

Dave's smirk grew. "You must feel special."

"Basically, we have horns." Karkat gestured at his head. "And, uh, I knew a Mind wielder- she couldn't enter my head."

Well, that sounded cool. But he wasn't about to say it out loud. "Those can _hardly _be called horns."

Karkat scowled. "What even-"

"They're like, little nubs of candy corn."

"_God._"

"I am fighting a serious urge to lick them."

Karkat stiffened besides him. Dave rose his eyebrows.

"Uh, I wasn't going to-"

"Good."

It was then that Kurloz and Equius re-entered, first one as situated as ever, the other breathing heavily.

Dave was on his feet in no time. "A problem?"

Kurloz nodded. Karkat swore.

"Don't tell me Damara somehow got revived." Eridan called out from his corner- Kurloz turned to study him, and then shook his head.

"Someone was here- or still is." Equius breathed. "I think you need to see it for yourselves."

***A/N* YOOO HAPPY HALLOWEEN**

**I live in Croatia so pretty much nothing is happening- I did, however, wake up to find my sister with a full-on clown make up, and the fact that she's a Libra made the whole thing extra priceless- I hope you all had a lot of candy and fun and went trick or treating or just. Whatever you find amusing. **

**Saw turns nine today oi happy birthday babies**

**Also, the Potters died and L was born. Big day, today. Only fitting that I update.**

**Many thanks to Nignig, SquidInkery and the mysterious Guest for reviewing, and EridanHasHope, Knight-of-Cool, YuukiSynical, klmj01, pokkop14 for following, you give me hope in the better tomorrow and save me from my daily mental breakdowns that may or may not have with Homestuck ending (whatwhatWHATWHATWHAT), cod bless.**

**Please review I will give you my undying affections and a newborn (puppy? Newborn puppy? Those are cuter than human newborns even if they poop in your kitchen occasionally)**

**God I'm rambling nvm me ENJOY**


	3. Minors and minorities

Tavros stared at his worn out sneakers, hands shoved deep into the pockets of his hoodie. The metallic smell of blood still lingered, mixing with the now nearly overpowering scent of leaking gas and the slowly fading reek of alcohol. He felt like retching, but seeing as the last time he ate was some thirty hours ago, it wasn't about to happen.

He kept staring straight ahead. All around him, people talked in hushed voices, small tremors and high pitched notes giving away just how close to a mental breakdown each of them was. Scowling, Tavros drew his knees up to his chest, wrapped his arms around them, and burried his face into the faded denim, hoping that, if he closed his eyes and focused hard enough, he'd wake up.

This could not be true.

He probably ought to have gotten used to this by now. The foolish excitement the twelve-year old Tavros felt upon finding out he could make wind out of thin air (pun not intended) had long since died out- but bits of it still seemed to linger, making him careless, worse yet, making him _hopeful._

Aradia Megido, his long time friend, used to look sad when she smiled at him. She used to look sad a lot. He could remember wishing it would stop.

She stopped looking sad a year ago. He could not remember why he ever wished for a thing like that.

The thing, about sadness, is that it comes in waves. It makes you feel like drowning, and leaves you panting for breath, but it withdraws every now and then. Resignation is permanent. Resignation doesn't give you smoke breaks.

Three months ago, Tavros held her as she bled out, her beautiful face charred, her long dark locks scorched. She touched his cheek, giving him one last empty smile, lips chapped and dry. She told him it was going to be okay. He nodded, squeezing her hand. She smiled again.

It wasn't until her body grew cold in his arms that he realised she hadn't been alive for a long, long time.

It wasn't until two weeks ago that he started to envy her.

His father was strong. The woman that almost murdered Tavros, the tall, lean, black haired girl, told him torture lasted for hours- yet he refused to tell them where Tavros was, keeping his mouth shut until his dying breath.

His brother was strong. He saved him, killed the neighbour who gave them away as well- he was the one to get Tavros the fake ID and the train ticket to Canada.

They were both dead now.

Tavros envied them.

"'Sup, motherfucker?"

Startled, Tavros flinched, the safety walls of his own morbid brain shattering around him with soundless clatter. He looked up, wide eyed, meeting the slightly dopey gaze of the younger Makara. Blushing a bit, he offered a nervous smile.

"Uh, hello."

The Makara- uh, Gamzee, was it?- tilted his head to the side, smirking a little. "You looking all sorts of motherfucking down, brother."

_It's okay. It comes in waves. _"Uh, I-"

Gamzee slid onto the floor next to him, surprising the younger boy. He sent Tavros a sideways grin, gently tugging at his Mohawk.

"I understand a brother might find all of this-" Gamzee gestured around them, flopping the hand onto Tavros' thigh afterwards. "motherfucking upsetting-"

_You think? _The hand sent shivers up Tavros' spine. Blushing harder, he tried to look away. He failed.

"But what you need to understand-" A finger found its' way under Tavros' chin, lifting his face up to meet Gamzee's gaze. "Is that worrying isn't going to help a single motherfucker."

"Uh-huh." Tavros cheeks grew hotter, but somehow, he also felt the panic uncomfortably pressing at his ribcage slowly subside.

"Motherfucking Vantas and little Strider and my motherfucking brother will make sure you all get out motherfucking safe." He smiled again, indigo eyes seemingly boring into Tavros' soul. "We clear?"

Gulping, Tavros nodded. Smiling again, Gamzee retreated his hand.

"Are you, uh-" Tavros watched the hand as it made its voyage back to Gamzee's lap. "Are you a Heart wielder?"

No reply came. Tavros looked up, squirming a bit under Gamzee's unreadable expression.

The latter finally smirked. Tavros let out a breath of relief.

"Nah, brother." He smirked. "This motherfucker here is a motherfucking Bard of Rage."

"A, uh, what?" Tavros knew his face must've been red- damn his ugly, painfully obvious blush- and had to force himself to keep his gaze locked with Gamzee's. "You, uh, sing of it?"

"Spot on, motherfucker." Gamzee grinned. "Somebody has to."

_He has a mute brother. _Tavros felt his eyes widen. Gamzee snickered.

"What about you, brother?" Gamzee asked, leaning in a bit. Tavros felt those damn shivers again. "What miracles do you motherfucking wield?"

"I, uh-" Eyes darted downwards, before he managed to force them back up. "Breath."

Gamzee's smile softened. Shivers were starting to spread.

"That's motherfucking miraculous." He whispered. This low and quiet, it sounded sort of like a purr. Tavros felt himself blush again. "Never met a Breath wielder before."

"Uh, really?" Was Gamzee always this close? "We aren't, uh, really that rare."

Gamzee's eyes turned devilish. "Should have motherfucking figured it out."

He most definitely was not this close. Was he-

"Because you just motherfucking stole my breath away."

And then he stopped there- barely an inch away from Tavros' face- indigo eyes flickering down to Tavros' lips. Tavros felt his entire body freeze- holy shit holy shit _holy shit- _tip of his tongue flying over his slightly chapped lips.

And then, just like that, he sat back again, self-satisfied smirk on his features.

"So, what is a motherfucker your age doing here, all motherfucking alone?"

Tavros felt as if his chest was going to burst. Fighting to keep his breathing in check, he scooted further away, looking at anything that wasn't Gamzee.

"I, uh-"

"Escaping the Land of the Free?" There was a certain bitterness hidden under the teasing tone.

"Uh." Tavros stuttered. "Yes?"

"Seems we all motherfucking are." Gamzee slid an arm into the pocket of Tavros' hoodie, pulling out his ID as if it was nothing. Tavros opened his mouth to protest, but Gamzee effectively shushed him, pressing an open palm over his lips.

"Some quality job you got done here." Gamzee noted, studying the fake. "Must've all up and paid a motherfucking fortune."

Sighing, Tavros nodded.

"What's your real age?"

The hand was finally removed from his lips. Tavros shivered.

"Seventeen." He muttered. Gamzee looked up. "In two months."

Gamzee studied the ID for another moment, before returning it to Tavros.

"A brother's gotta do what a brothers gotta do." He muttered. "You motherfucking get me?"

"I-" Tavros quickly nodded. "I get you."

"Good." And with a final hair ruffle, Gamzee got back up to his feet.

***ooo***

Eridan wasn't sure how exactly he ended up in charge of a drunken girl, but here he was, holding back her hair as she threw up, murmuring words he hoped were soothing, trying very hard not to feel bad about her because, despite the fact it was all her fault, throwing up was a bitch.

Finally, she appeared to be done retching, and he helped her sit up, offering her a Evian bottle. She studied it for a moment, before looking up, taking in his features, and smirking.

"Thanks." She took a sip, screwing up her face. "God, sorry for the puking."

Eridan sighed, sliding down to the floor next to her. "Don't mention it."

She took another sip, face scrunched up in thought, before sniffing the air once again.

"The smell is getting stronger."

Eridan nodded. "Yeah."

"God." She pulled her skinny knees up to her chest, curling up into herself. Somewhat awkwardly, Eridan slipped a hand around her shoulders, hoping it translated as a comforting gesture, and not a creepy attempt of getting into her pants.

Happened before.

The fact that he had been trying to get into the said girl's pants did not help much.

She seemed to appreciate the comfort, though, and leaned into his touch, soft sobs rocking her frame.

"Uh." He awkwardly patted her shoulder. "No-just- it'll be okay?"

Wow.

An empty laugh escaped through the sobs, and she looked up, smudged mascara and bloodshot eyes making her seem a tiny bit hysteric.

"At least you're trying, I guess." She made a move to get up, and he had to grab her forearm to stop her from toppling over. She giggled, grabbing onto the front of his shirt, looking up, the hysteria on her face now almost gone.

"Sorry, still sorta tipsy." She reached over to smooth out her skirt, and then went for the doors. He followed behind, ready to catch her if she was to fall over.

Watching the girl you just saw brutally murder another person cry was an interesting experience- watching her wobble down the corridor even more so- and, if he wasn't as confused and disoriented as he was, Eridan would probably be freaking the fuck out.

There was a reason Hope and Heart players were rarely caught- they were made to survive, and they did it well. Every time someone appeared to doubt something, Eridan had them forget they ever met him- and, thanks to his blatant lack of tact and offensive personality, they were usually more than glad to do so.

But then he fucked up too badly.

Roxy slipped, snapping him out of his thoughts. He quickly grabbed her forearm, pulling her back up before she lost her balance completely. She thanked him with a smile, and he felt himself smile back.

"Wait." She suddenly stopped, standing up straighter. Her light pink eyes darted from side to side, whole body alert. Eridan complied- perhaps she was a Light player- but then he sensed it too, a tingling sensation at the back of his neck, as if someone was staring at his back intently.

"We are not alone." Roxy whispered. Eridan stood still for a second more, before nodding.

"Who-" Her voice was cut off with a loud bang. Eridan spun around, coming face to face with a blur of tan skin, black hair, and bright blue clothing.

He didn't even have time to swear.

***ooo***

Karkat stared at the opened window, cold air seeping through, making him shiver in his oversized hoodie. Next to him, Dave swore.

"So, we have company." The Strider noted, the smallest tinge of worry barely detectable under his usual aloof voice. Equius nodded.

"Any idea who they might be?"

Kurloz looked up at that. Strider sighed.

"Thought so."

"Perhaps we should return to the saloon?" Equius spoke up, voice shivering. "Meulin seems to have a way with translating his unusual manner of speech."

Karkat felt himself nod. It became obvious somewhere along the way that the lines Kurloz signed weren't as PG rated as Meulin made them out to be.

"Hey, if Kurloz knows them, they're probably out to kill us." Dave spoke up again. Equius wiped at his forehead.

"Sticking together does seem to be the most logical course of action." He rasped out. Wordlessly, Kurloz turned on his heel and headed back for the bar compartment.

They reached it in silence, walking much faster than they normally would, not willing to break into a full-on run yet- and breathing a collective sigh of relief when they entered the compartment, and another dead body wasn't marring the floor.

"Meow-meow, Mime wants you to-" Dave spoke up, cut off by Meulin's dismissive hand and Kurloz' hurried signing. Her face went pale as she watched the swift hand movements, jaw dropping slightly.

"He thinks-" She started, voice cracking mid-way through. "He thinks more of Damara's sort are here."

There was a collective moment of silence. And then-

"Roxy and Eridan are still not back." Kanaya broke it, voice just loud enough to catch everyone's attention. Rose and Dave tensed simultaneously, eyes meeting for the briefest second before they were both heading back out.

"What the fuck- get back!" Karkat grabbed Dave's forearm. The latter shook it off.

"Rose, please-" Kanaya got to her feet as well. "We must stick together-"

"Sure, we'll hold hands, sing Cotton Eyed Joe, we can have a fucking handshake, yeah?" Dave mumbled, opening the compartment doors. "As soon as I find my fucking sister."

And with that, he was out- a flash of red and white, Rose rushing after him in a much less dramatic manner. Karkat swore under his breath.

"Perhaps we should accompany them?" Kanaya suggested. The rest of the group shared a look.

"I'll go." Karkat heard himself say.

"Good." Kanaya strode over to the doors, making Karkat rush after her. "Rest of you, arm yourselves and stay here."

She didn't wait for a reply.

***A/N* **_**good god she is not dead yet**_

**Hello, lovelies! Some of you actually seem willing to read this. Very well! The journey continues, straight into the spiral of angst and stupid grammar mistakes. Why is Tavros wearing sneakers he's going to Canada during winter Tavros you dumb fuck. What is the blue thing? What could it be? I am hungover but also the break has started so ayoo. On with the story. If you review absolutely nothing will happen, however if you don't an octopus will come out of your toilet seat and touch your earlobe. **


	4. screaming

Eridan gasped, face pressed into the cold wall, long sharp nails digging into his forearm. Warm puffs of breath tickled the back of his neck as his attacker laughed.

"_Eridaaan." _ She sounded the same as always- same tone of condescending superiority, same deep-rooted mockery. He groaned, nails digging in deeper. "What a _lovely _surprise!"

"Vriska." Pushing back a swear, he met Roxy's eyes- she stood there, obviously shocked, staring at the armed figure.

"Who's your little friend?" She purred. "Already turned you down, or did you not get a chance to ask?"

Sighing, he averted his gaze from Roxy's. "I have a feeling you already know."

"Why, impressive." A tad bit too rough tap on his cheek. "Had you only been this intuitive while we were still dating! Maybe I'd have dumped you in a less embarrassing manner."

"Nothing's as embarrassing as having dated you." Eridan mumbled. Vriska elbowed him in the back.  
"Miss Lalonde." She finally turned to Roxy. The latter gulped. "Roxy, am I right?"

A slight change crossed Roxy's features- the confusion and fear gone, lips pressed into a thin line, posture slightly straighter. "Not wrong." She mumbled. "And whore you?"

Vriska paused for a second, brows furrowing over the mumbled slur, before smirking again. "Vriska Serket. Pleasure."

"Imagine me faking some." Roxy replied, looking down at her nails. "Whadya want?"

Vriska tilted her head, pressing Eridan harder into the wall. "Well, many things. But doing my job and getting out will be enough for today."

"You're mutant as well." Eridan groaned out. "You really think they'd let you go?"

"That was the agreement." She shrugged. "They can tolerate my filthy genetics as long as I'm the only one around."

"Bet they told you all that." Roxy smiled, batting her eyelashes. "You, the Seifuku Slut I just murdered…all of you. Special."

Vriska paused for a second. "Megido's dead?"

"Threw the corpse into one of the compartments." Eridan replied. Roxy smirked.

Vriska seemed hesitant to believe it. "You?"

"Me." Roxy smiled.

"How?"

"I'll be more than glad to show you."

"Can you please not." Eridan groaned. "We're all fucked beyond measure, maybe we should-"

"Oh, Eridan, baby." Another pat. "You really need to stop talking."

"Why don't you let the Big Fish go." Roxy spoke up. "And the two of us take care of this ourselves?"

"How about I take care of the _Big_ Fish." Eridan rolled his eyes. "And then murder the rest of you unlucky bunch?"

"Funny you should be talking about luck." Eridan whispered.  
"Shh." Another pat. "Big Ladies talking."

"I am no lady, really." Roxy casually leaned against the wall. "And you're not giving off that sort of vibe either."

"True." Vriska sighed. "You both seemed unarmed."

"Wrong." Eridan muttered.

"Ah, almost forgot." Vriska's hand cupped the front of his jeans. "But we already know that doesn't really do much."

Then there was a click. They both looked up to see Roxy, holding up a small, silver gun, smirk on her face.

"Probably should have felt me up as well." She winked at Vriska. "Now slowly remove yourself from my friend there."

Vriska didn't move. Eridan sighed.

"You won't shoot." Vriska chuckled. "Gas, remember?"

Roxy shrugged. "It's bound to happen either way."

"Listen to the girl." Eridan whispered. Vriska elbowed him again.

"I have a gun too, you know." She added.

"Yeah, but gas, remember?" Roxy grinned. "You actually want to get out alive."

"And you don't?"

"Eh, realistic goals." The blonde shrugged again. "Knowing you died will be enough to satisfy my needs."

The hold of his forearm actually loosened. "Put the gun down."

"Nope."

"Your siblings are here." Vriska's voice grew serious. "You wouldn't kill them."

"No, but you would." Roxy tilted her head to the side. The smirk was gone. "Now remove yourself from the man, eh?"

Vriska took a step back. His hand immediately flew for his own gun.

"Good job." Roxy's smile threatened to split her face. "Now another one."

Vriska actually obeyed. Eridan watched her with more than a hint of fascination.  
"Are you a Heart wielder?" He asked. Roxy laughed.

"Because I stole your heart?" A wink. "Nah, babe. Void here."

"Stole a Heart wielder's power?"

"You tell me." She didn't break eye contact with the Serket. "Now. Show me that gun."

Vriska paused for a second. "You're not using Heart affinities."

Roxy waved her gun. "No, I'm using the good old 'I have a gun on you'. Now, show."

He watched, more than a little taken aback, as Vriska pulled the hem of her skirt up, revealing a H&K USP hanging around a self-made garter.

"Eridan, be a babe and remove it?"

Vriska rose an eyebrow, smirking at him. With a sigh, Eridan took the few steps and swiftly freed the weapon from the fabric.

"Okay, one more thing." She lowered her gun. "Go find my sister and give it to her."

He looked up, meeting her eyes. Hers were still locked on Vriska.

"Now, if possible."

"You-"

"I'll join you in a few." A flitter of a second- she sent him a wink- and then she was locking gazes with Vriska once again. "Off you go now."

"I-"

"Eridan, just do as she says."

"I'm not leaving."

With a sigh, Roxy took a step forward. "Alright, then just stand back and be a good boy."

"You won't shoot." Vriska repeated, watching her approach.

"Don't need to." There was a loud noise as the side of the barrel contacted with Vriska's face. The rest played out too quick for Eridan to fully comprehend.

***ooo***

"Hey, can I ask a question?"

Nepeta watched as her sister scooted closer to the older Makara, voice obviously meant to be a whisper, but not quite succeeding. The latter looked up, small smile flying over his features. Her sister watched carefully as his hands signed something, movements much swifter and smoother-looking than her own ever managed to be. Meulin smiled, signing something back.  
"Staring is not considered polite behaviour." A deep voice spoke up from her right. Jumping in place, staring furiously at the familiar features.  
"Yes, well," She spat out. "Neither is sneaking up on people!"

Equius seemed unfazed with her outburst. "It was called for."

Pouting, Nepeta leaned back.

"Do you think Karkat and the others will be okay?" She asked, voice just soft enough for Equius to hear it. With a sigh, he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer. She nuzzled into his side, the reassuring smell of deodorant and sweat making breathing a tad bit easier.

"I am sure all of them are adequate fighters." He whispered. "And, after all, worrying will not help."

"What will, then?" She whined into his arm. He started rubbing her back.  
"I wish I knew."

***ooo***

"Dave, we need to talk."

Dave didn't slow down, his fast paced steps down the corridor getting increasingly longer with each passing second. Karkat had to jog to keep up.

"Dave, for fuck's sake, slow the fuck down!"

The blond didn't seem to hear, care, or either- continuing his voyage down the corridor with unwavering focus.  
"Dave, Jesus Christ!" Karkat finally grabbed the taller boy's forearm, swinging him around. Dave's eyes widened behind the shades- huh, maybe he really did tune him out- and then the focus was back, now tinted with anger and outrage- Karkat braced himself for the punch, but it never came.

"I believe Karkat is right." Kanaya spoke up, one hand placed on each of the sibling's shoulder. "Mindless rushing around the place will get us nowhere."

"Sorta thought it'd get us further down the corridor." Dave muttered. "Had me fooled. Thank god for the Lesbians."

Rose sighed. Kanaya ignored him completely.

"Should we split?" Karkat suggested. Dave rose an eyebrow.

"You don't watch much TV, do you?"

"The idea is not completely foolish." Rose spoke up, clamping a hand over Kanaya's. "Dave, where is your sword?"

Dave met her eyes. "Still in the compartment."

"And so is my weaponry of choice." Rose smiled. Dave rolled his eyes. "I suggest we retrieve them- like this, we would not be of great help- and then split into pairs?"

"I don't like it."

"Too many cooks do spoil the broth."

"And too little equal a dead brother." Dave snapped. Rose pressed her lips tightly together.

"Dirk was alone."

"I made a promise-"

"Can we do this _after_ we have the weapons?" Karkat interrupted, little louder than he intended. All heads snapped up to stare at him.

"That…is a fine suggestion." Kanaya whispered. Sighing, Rose smoothed out her skirt. Dave's face retreated to complete stoicism.

"Lets go."

***ooo***

"Holy shit."

Roxy's breathing was still heavy. She looked up, face pale, eyes on fire. "I know."

"To the bar?"

"_Please._"

Vriska was unconscious- he had a feeling she'd be for a while- her face was crusted in blood, her lip split, her nose undoubtedly broken- he heaved her over his shoulder, letting Roxy take care of the weapons.

"Where did you learn that?" He asked as they made their way down the corridor. She held onto both of the guns as if her life depended on it- well, it did- eyes focused straight ahead, lower lip trembling slightly.

"Dirk Strider is my cousin." She replied. "What do you think."

"Can all of you fight like that?"

"They're even better." She sniffed. "I didn't…I was very dumb."

"Didn't seem to make a difference there." He whispered. She didn't look up.

"Could have made a difference, two days ago." She muttered. "And then it wouldn't even matter now."

"Well, if it's any consolation." He stuttered awkwardly. "You saved me?"

She looked up- a hint of smile on her lips.

"Yeah." She chuckled. "You're welcome."

***ooo***

Karkat didn't know what to expect- this _was_ Dirk Strider's little brother they were talking about- and somehow, he both was and wasn't surprised.

Dave pulled out two Katanas, sheathed in carefully embroidered scabbards, and quickly examined them. Rose dug through her own bag, pulling out two long knitting needles.

"Seriously?" Flew out of his mouth before he had a chance to reconsider. Three dirty looks were thrown his way.

"Sharper than they look." She muttered, before pushing them through the hem of her skirt. "Want a knife?"

Kanaya nodded, walking closer. Karkat's eyes flew up to study her face- she was a Maryam, after all- if she was anything like Porrim, she was to be feared- before shrugging as well.

"What do you have?"

***ooo***

The entire room stood up the moment they entered, Roxy up front, guns over her shoulders.

"We had a little situation." She announced, turning to face Equius. "Be a sugar and bring me that chair. More cloth. Something stronger, if possible."

Gamzee walked up, studying Vriska's face as Eridan placed her in a chair.

"Know this one too?" Eridan asked. Gamzee didn't even bother looking up.

"Who did this?" He motioned at her face. Roxy cleared her throat.

"Really?" Tavros spoke up, voice unnaturally high pitched. Roxy gave him a worried once-over.

"You okay there?"

Tavros nodded, wide amber orbs focused on the unconscious figure. Pausing in his tracks, Gamzee tilted his head to the side, eyes squinting.  
"You motherfucking know her."

Tavros's eyes left Vriska's face to meet Gamzee's questioning look, and nodded slowly. The Makara stood still for a second, gazes locked, before frowning.

"Who?"

"My dad." The smaller boy muttered. Gamzee nodded.

"Oi, Kurloz." He called out for his brother. The aforementioned was already on his feet, studying Vriska's unmoving form. "The kid gets this motherfucker."

Kurloz looked up, then down at Tavros, and nodded. Tavros' eyes widened even further.

"I-" He gasped, meeting Gamzee's gaze again. "I can't kill her!"

"You don't have to." Gamzee grinned. "You just get to decide what motherfucking happens."

"I-" Tavros gulped. His eyes flittered to the unconscious woman for a split second. "But-"

"I can take care of her for you." Gamzee stuffed his hands into the pockets of his pants and smirked. "You just have to ask."

"Same here!" Roxy called out, already rummaging through the bar in search of some liquor that wasn't wasted during Damara's attack. "I also won't ask for sexual services in return."  
Tavros' face turned fifty shades darker. Roxy chuckled.

"Name?" Equius asked, standing up, shoulders tense, stance alert. Nepeta peeked from behind him, obviously infuriated by the tall man's protectiveness.

"Vriska Serket." Eridan spoke up, tying the cloth firmly around her wrists and ankles. "Plenty dangerous. Wants to live."

"Won't get to, though." Roxy finally found a bottle of Jack, and took a long swallow straight from it. "Am I right, Polka Dot?"

Gamzee replied with a wink. Roxy chuckled again.

"Hey, weren't there more of us?" Eridan asked suddenly. "Where's Karkat?"

"Where are my dumb ass siblings?" Roxy turned on her heel. "They went searching for me, didn't they?"

"Mister Strider pretty much stormed out, yes." Nepeta offered, smiling awkwardly. "Can we, uh-"

"Eridan, babe." Roxy forced the bottle into the closest person's hand, pushing through. "Watch over this for me. I have some little shits to find."

"I don't think-"

"Nah, I'll be fine." Roxy was already existing the compartment. Eridan gave her one last exasperated look, before slamming the bottle onto the bar and following after her.  
"Keep her down-" He called out before exiting. "Will be back soon."

"Sure thing, brother." Gamzee gave him a thumbs up, before slowly making his way to the bar and taking a shot out of the bottle. Kurloz shot him one disdainful look, before focusing on Vriska once again.

"Is she…" Meulin whispered- too loud, again. "Well, she probably is dangerous-"

A hand shot down to grab hers. She looked up, eyes wide, into Kurloz' smiling face. She stood still as he followed patterns on her open palm.

"Oh-" A hint of a smile. "Okay."

"What does he say?" Nepeta asked, brow furrowed. Equius made a move to place himself between his best friend and the older Makara.

"He'll keep us safe." She gave her sister a wide grin. "She's not as dangerous as him."

Kurloz shrugged. Gamzee outright laughed.

"Uh, is getting drunk really the smartest move?" Tavros asked, slowly rising from his position on the floor. Gamzee gave him a wide grin.  
"Ah, brother." Another sip. "You wouldn't like me when I'm sober."

***A/N* Such shit very dumb wow**

**I really don't know how to make this better I'm sorry**

**Have some cake on me. Merry late Christmas and all the holidays and things. Congrats on handling your annoying family members. So fucking proud of you.**

**Not proof-read. Not proof-read worthy. Wweh. Please review or sth I am desperate for attention**


End file.
